


An Unexpected Reaping

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch sees his daughter playing a game that is unacceptable to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was walking home for the Hob. He passed by the school and saw the kids were out having recess. He glanced into the yard and he heard his daughter’s name being called.

“Hailey Abernathy.”

He was horrified to see his daughter walk up to a makeshift stage where one other kid was standing with two bowls full of paper.

“Now for the boys. The mini-Escort was pulling a name out of the other bowl.

“Tommy Larkson.”

The boy walked up to the stage and he and Hailey shook hands. This was too much for Haymitch to take. He yelled. “Hailey!

Hailey turned at the sound of her voice and waved to her father.

Haymitch tried to keep the anger out of his voice. “Hailey, come here.”

“Daddy, we’re playing….

“Hailey….right now. He said sharply.

Hailey blushed but got off the stage and walked up to the fence. “Daddy, why are you angry?

“What are you playing?

“Reaping.”

Haymitch took a deep breath. “That’s why I’m angry. Come out of the school yard we are going home right now.

“Daddy, I can’t just leave school.”

“I’m your father. You can leave with me. Come out this instant or I will drag you out in front of your friends.

Hailey was mortified. She headed for the gate and a teacher stopped her. She pointed to her father but the teacher just sent her back. She went back to her father. “I can’t leave.”

“Oh really??? We’ll see about that.” “What’s the teacher’s name?

“Miss Harrison but Daddy….

“Young lady walk to that gate or you’re going to be in even more trouble.

“Why am I in trouble? Hailey asked.

“Do what I say. He paused between each word and Hailey already had tears in her eyes.

He got to the gate and was yelling for the teacher. “Oh, Mr. Abernathy, you’re early. School doesn’t let out until three.

“I want my daughter, now.

“You have to go to the office and sign her out.”

“Sign her out??? I’m not a stranger. I’m her father.

“Yes, but…..her mother usually picks her up and…

He snapped his fingers. “Hailey, we’re going.”

The teacher called after him. “I’m going to call Mrs. Abernathy.”

“You do that. He yelled back.

They were walking towards home when he reached for his daughter’s hand but she snatched it away.

“I’m not happy with you Daddy. Hailey said seriously.

For a minute he flashed back to the end of the 74th Games where he told Katniss “They’re not happy with you.”

“I’m not happy with you either. He said in the same tone.

“What did I do?

“Reaping? You were playing Reaping?

“What’s wrong with that? Hailey asked. “All the kids play it.

“Not you, ever again.”

“But Daddy…..

“Don’t but Daddy me. If I ever see you playing that again I’ll….

He didn’t get to finish his threat because Hailey saw her salvation in the form of Mommy.

“Mommy, Mommy…..Daddy’s being so mean. He embarrassed me and he took me out of school.

Effie hugged her daughter. “The school just called me. What happened?

“I was playing and Daddy called me. He said I had to leave. I said I couldn’t leave school and he told me if I didn’t come he would drag me out by my hair.

“She’s exaggerating.” Haymitch said. “She’s also arguing with me too much. If I say to do something she needs to obey.

“Haymitch, what made you so upset?

“Tell Mommy what you were doing.”

“I was just playing.” Hailey said 

“Hailey…tell her what you were playing.

“Reaping.”

Effie’s eyes grew very wide but she didn’t want to overreact. “Sweetheart, I never heard of that game. How do you play?”

“You get two bowls and you put names in. One for the boys and one for the girls. Someone is picked to be escort and they pull the names out. If your name is picked you get to decide what games are played. My name was picked but I didn’t get my turn because Daddy took me away. That really wasn’t fair Daddy because my name is only in once.

“Isn’t everyone’s name only in once? Effie asked.

“No. If you leave in the Seam your name goes in three times. If you live in town it only goes in once. 

Haymitch shook his head. “Unbelievable. Hailey, that’s a terrible…

Effie interrupted. “Sweetheart, who came up with that game?”

“Miss Harrison.”

Haymitch was turning red with rage but Effie said. “Are you sure, dear? It wasn’t another child?

“No Mommy. Miss Harrison said we should play Reaping. Daddy said I can’t….that’s not fair.

“Effie, do you hear this? It’s not fair. I never would have spoken to my father like that.

“Hailey, go upstairs to your room.” Effie said. “Mommy and Daddy need to have a private talk.

Hailey sighed dramatically but went upstairs. 

Effie turned to Haymitch. “You’re bringing up your father? You hated your father.

“That’s true. But I never talked to him like that.

“Like what?

“Disrespectfully.

“She wasn’t being disrespectful. She was voicing her opinion.

“She’s a little girl. She doesn’t have opinions. She does what her parents tell her without question.

Effie nodded. “So you want her to be like me? My parents thought The Hunger Games was the most entertaining thing ever. It was important to keep those rag-tag districts in line for trying to destroy us. I was well over thirty before I thought for myself. Is that what you want for our daughter?

“Our daughter can listen to her parents, they aren’t lunatics.

“My parents weren’t lunatics. They were common for the Capitol. I think it’s good that Hailey feels secure enough to express herself. Do you want her to be scared of you like you were of your father?

“I don’t beat Hailey or call her stupid. She has no reason to be afraid of me but I wouldn’t mind a little healthy respect.

“Haymitch, they showed the kids a real reaping about two weeks ago in school. I’m sure that’s where this game came from.

He shrugged. “Maybe but it shouldn’t be a game.” “It was a horrible thing.”

“You’re taking this personally.

“Effie, I was reaped. We never played reaping as kids. It’s sick.

“Sometimes kids act out what scares them. Hailey was playing house with one of her friends the other day. They put all their dolls in time out and spanked them.

“It’s not the same thing Effie.”

“It might be to them. It sounds like they made the game a positive thing.

“Additional entries….an escort….they had a stage. If it becomes a game it could happen again.

“Haymitch, they’re five years old. You’re being too hard on her.

“I don’t know. Do you believe her that the teacher told them to play?

“I’m not sure. She might be fibbing about that. Instead of just being mad at her….tell her why it upset you.

“Effie, my heart stopped when I saw the bowl and heard her name. It’s every fear I’ve ever had.

“I know but Hailey’s safe. You made the world safe for her.

“Effie, she’s my little girl. The thought of her being reaped even in a game is just…..

“I know but you have to tell her like that. You can’t just yell at her.

“Maybe you could explain it…

“No. I’ll go up with you but you have to do the talking.

They went to their daughter’s room. She was playing with her dolls. “Bad girl. Do….what…I…say….or else.

Effie glared at him and he rolled his eyes. “All right…I’ll fix it.

He sat on the bed next to Hailey. He patted his lap. “Sweetheart, come here.”

She hesitated and that bothered him more than he wanted to admit. After a few seconds she did cuddle up with him.

“Hailey, have you ever seen a real Reaping?

“Yes, they showed us in school.

“You know Daddy was reaped.

Hailey looked at him confused.

“Hailey, you know Daddy is a Victor.

“Yes. You won the Hunger Games like Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

“Right. Do you know how I got into the Hunger Games?

She shook her head.

“There was a Reaping. Just like you were playing. When I heard the name Haymitch Abernathy I was scared to death. Hearing your name today made me think of that.

“A bad memory? Hailey asked. “Like the nightmares you have from the Games.

“Exactly.”

Hailey frowned. “Why didn’t you just tell me that? Why did you get all mad and embarrass me? Everyone at school thinks I’m in a lot of trouble. I’m going to get teased tomorrow and….

He kissed her on the forehead. “I’m sorry about that Sweetheart. I was upset and….maybe I overreacted a little.

She kissed him back. “That’s okay Daddy. Sometimes I over-react too, like when my doll’s dress got stained.


End file.
